shoulda coulda woulda
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Sometime three word can stop us dead once the dial tone ring in your ear


**Title: Shoulda, coulda, woulda.**

**Rated: Teen**

**Pairing: Cloud/Tifa. **

**disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII cast belong to Square-Enix not me. **

**Cloud p.o.v **

'Strife delivery service' everyone believe it's a grade a business.. but it's not. I deliver anything for the right price or whatever my mafia boss tell me too. Zack's life plan was to do any job for money once we reach, Midgar. Two stupid teenager without a clue on how the world really work. Lost in a city of dreams. On the top plate held that city.

The city underneath was a place of hopes and broken dreams. As one man run it all Don Corneo. HE held his dirty hands into everything and anything. People lives, their homes, even their business. And because of that he need a body-guard. Zack took up his offer, dragging me along with him. "This baby face might not look all that strong but in his heart he's a blood thirsty wolf."

Sometime he can talk anyone into anything. Maybe that's how he end up with an innocent/weird girlfriend. I never met anyone who was afraid of the sky before. It's was nice hanging out at her place. However being the third wheel. I knew when it was my time to leave.

They left to hang out at the old church and I was left to help out at the Wall Market. "Cloud come up stairs for a bit." When the boss tell you not ask you to do something. You better listen or they will find your body in the junk pile five-day later if you're lucky

"Sure." I never been a very sociable person. I always been quiet even awkward around large crowd. So you can guess walking into a room filled with nothing but half-dressed women. I was way out of my comfort zone unlike Zack, who can walk into a room like this in ten minutes he could know each one by name. Unlike myself.

My plan was to have a drink with the boss, maybe talk a little then leave. That was my plan A.

"Come sit down. I been running you two boys into the ground. Sit down have a drink." Flopping down on the leather sofa, nursing a wine cooler. Trying to keep my eyes from wondering. "You know I view you boys like my own sons. As my thank you for putting with me -" He voice fade out as his lips kept moving. What he was saying I didn't hear as all my attention was focus on something it shouldn't. "I knew you and I share something in common."

Brain still working without me controlling it as I spoke words that sign my fate. "What's that?"

"Out taste in women." He whisper to e before calling her over. Long legs, nice figure, long brown hair with dark red wine eyes. "Tifa, come here"

"Yes, Don." She gave me a warm smile before keeping all her attention on the boss. I knew I should have kept my eyes to the floor

"I want you to take care of my son tonight." I shot him a glare as I look like I wanted to die. "He's a little shy but I know you will fix that. Now Cloud enjoy yourself tonight."

"As you wish Don. Come on follow me, Cloud." She took my hand and lead me out of the room. "I don't bite so you don't have to be afraid. You're not my first virgin he gave me to welcome into man hood as he called once."

Everything that happen between us was great. awkward at first.. but it was nice. She was perfect in every way I could think of. So perfect that the boss let me stay with her every night. I knew I could never say she my girlfriend or lover since she was one of his belonging. So I never really told her how I felt. Even after two years together. Even after Don allow Zack and I take over part of his business. Moving from Sector 6 to Sector 7. Living on top of a bar he once owned.

"Consider it as a birthday gift. Seventh Heaven, always, bring in goo money because people love to drink to forget about the bad times. Now as for Cloud gift just go check out your room."

I was like a kid in a candy store as I rush inside running up the stairs. Whipping open my bedroom door to find someone sitting on my bed. "Now she can't live here but. I will allow her to stay here to sleep."

Tifa bright smile started to fade a few months backs. I also notice some strange behavior. She a lot more quiet around me. Her eyes now hold a sad look to them no matter what I do or say. I didn't bother asking Zack about it as he been to busy with his girlfriend.

Showering always help me think. It give me a chance to pause my life to think about everything. Trying to make sense of Tifa. The more I thought about it. The more confuse I got. The more confusing it became the more pissed off I was.

_"Can't I get five minutes to myself.'_ I thought as my phone went off. Throwing a towel around myself, digging through the pile of clothes to find my cell. Caller I.D. read Tifa. but it was way to early for me to pick her up.

"Hey, what up?"

The call only lasted a few moment however the call left me standing in my room longer than that.

"Cloud, come on we're gonna be late. Cloud? Hello?" I heard Zack talking but I couldn't respond. I just stood there. "Hey, man you okay?"

"You look really pale." I even heard Aerith voice but still I couldn't move until Don broke down the front door.

"Where is she!? Where that whore!? Out of my way Zack, you can not protect him now. I know that slut just called him." He was pissed but nothing I could say would help him any. Mostly because my jaw still on the floor along with every other part of me.

"Boss, I got this. Trust me." Zack tried his best to stand in the middle of us as her words reply in my head.

_'Cloud, I can't live here anymore. I just can't live feeling dirty all the time. Only when I was with you I felt normal. You should leave too, Don, not someone you should take lightly. Cloud, I was calling to tell you that. I love you and if you're ever feel like returning home. I might see you there."_

If I could go back in time two years ago. I think I coulda said those three words back to her. I woulda told her everything I felt even if it would sound really dumb. But now that she gone. I'm the one who wasting away. The life she once gave me is being siphoned right out of my veins by the man who control everything down underneath the city of dreams.

Maybe it is time this country boy leave the city life and ahead back home to everything he knows. If I can that is since my soul been brought by a mafia boss. I guess now I'll have to learn how to live with the shoulda, coulda, woulda, in my life without the only good thing that came my way, Tifa.

**A/n: Well I feel like a complete dummy.. I just realize I posted the version of this story so here the one that has some of the mistake fit.**

**A/n: Wow it's been forever since I wrote something about my all time favorite pairing. I hope guys like it sorry for all mistake. I really need to find a beta or just get better at writing. Love you guys. Enjoy**


End file.
